


I Really Hate Those Boys

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Gen_drabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Hate Those Boys

Sitting at the computer, James had to work his column for the paper. He was trying to write about the three American blokes that were currently hosting the US version of Top Gear.

They were starting to get under his skin. They didn’t quite have the chemistry that he, Richard and Jezza had, but given time, they might make it their own, in an American idiom way.

He had to be brilliant in his analogies, make people think he was thumbing his nose at them, but still give them his respect. He reached for the thesaurus to pepper his work.


End file.
